xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Bartholomew Fatima
'''Bartholomew "Bart" Fatima' is leader of a group of sand pirates who ravage the Ignas desert in their sand cruiser, the Yggdrasil. He is a rambunctious, hot headed, ill-tempered youth, and no one can really control him. He is a playable character in Xenogears. In the original Japanese version, he is known as "Bartholomei". Appearance Bart has short blond hair with long fringes in each sides and was tied in a long braid and blue eyes. He also has a brown eyepatch on his left eye. In his in-game, his hair is depicted as light blond. His main outfit is a red vest with black designs as the sleeves of his vest appear to be loose, underneath is a dark brown sleeveless turtleneck, matching dark brown pants with two dark brown belts tied in his white chaps in each sides and white boots. He also has a black cross holster where he keeps his whips at the right side. Biography Early life Born the son of Edbart Fatima IV, the 18th king of Aveh, and queen Mariel Fatima, Bart was the crown heir to the Fatima throne. He is a descendant of Rene Fatima and Roni Fatima. When Bart was a young child, Sigurd Harcourt became his appointed Guardian and knight-in-training. What Bart did not know at the time was that Sigurd was secretly his half-brother, a child from his father's affair with Shalimar Harcourt in the Aveh province of Norn. Two years later, Sigurd disappeared, having been kidnapped and taken to Solaris. In 9987, when Bart was six years old, Shakhan led a successful coup d'etat of the Aveh government. Wanting to know the true nature of the Fatima Jasper, Shakhan had any member of the Fatima royal family tortured, killing many in the process. Others, such as King Edbart, killed themselves to avoid any chance of him gaining their knowledge. Bart and his cousin Margie were locked away and severely tortured, with Bart in particular whipped and beaten. It was a month later that they were rescued by Sigurd and Bart's retainer Maison.Perfect Works, pg. 32. They used the vessel Yggdrasil. Unfortunately, Bart had a lot of trauma and nightmares from his torture. Later, to cure his phobia of being whipped as a child, Bart gradually learned how to use whips from Sigurd. Eye accident Bart's eye patch isn't for show. He damaged (but not lost) his left eye two years ago when trying to aid in the repairs to the Yggdrasil. Sigurd, his fellow comrade and retainer, saved him from greater harm, but Sigurd also lost his other eye in the process. Bart personally customized his Gear Brigandier, which he personally excavated himself alongside the Heimdal, to have a "patch" over the left camera. While this can't provide any advantage in combat, this would show his vanity and pride to spite his weakness. Xenogears During the game, Bart crosses paths with Fei Fong Wong, and the two ally together. Bart shows Fei his lair. Despite his brash attitude, Bart is a kind-hearted and honest guy who has deep leadership talents, and has an eye to survival with honor and dignity. He receives much support from his men, but he tends to shoot anything that moves, and can cause grief for his comrades. During the game, Bart defeats Shakhan and becomes the 19th king of Aveh. He also obtains the Omnigear Andvari, which was excavated from Ft. Jasper and initially stolen by Shakhan. After the events of the game, Bart and Margie have an arranged marriage... despite the fact that they are cousins. They are also the last living descendants of the Fatima lineage. Gameplay He is not particularly fast, but some of his weapons can cause status ailments. He is a strong and useful player with many self-powering Ether abilities. In battles, Bart wields a whip and often times wielding two whips in both of his hands when using each of his deathblows. In both Rhythm Shock and Bracer, Bart can be seen using both punches and kicks as part of his deathblow. When using elemental deathblows, Bart is capable of using elemental magic with the use of imaginations where he gain wings to flap his opponent with a gust of wind, creating a deadly earthquake and lastly in both Prominence and Tornado, Bart is using two punches to create a deadly surge of both fire and ice as both of his hands are raising when using both of its abilities. In Gear battles, both Brigandier and his Omnigear, Andvari, wielding a whip. It can status down or changing elements as part of its ether magic but it does not counterattack enemies unlike Bladegash. When using one of its deathblows he can whiplash its opponent with a single or two whips. Deathblows * Head Hunter: - 4 AP * Twin Sonic: - 5 AP * Rhythm Shock: - 5 AP * Dynamic: - 6 AP * Astral: - 6 AP * Bracer: - 6 AP * Justice: - 6 AP * Angel: - Wind Elemental, 7 AP * Land Break: - Earth Elemental, 7 AP * Prominence: - Fire Elemental, 7 AP * Tornado: - Water Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "All we know about our history is from the little pieces that we find for ourselves." (to Fei) * "The people who started the war are the reason. And unless you fight to get rid of the reason, nothing will ever change. I fight to get rid of the reason." * "Well, it was really impressive from this side, believe me!" (after firing a 'Bart-missile' at his own crew) * "Well, if it isn't Dr. Uzuki and his... errh, very big friend." (referring to Rico) * "Of course, I'm Bart the Immortal, wdhadya trying to say...?" Trivia * Considering all the Christian symbolism in Xenogears and Xenosaga, he may be named after Bartholomew the Apostle, one of the Apostles of Jesus Christ. Gallery BartOfficialArt.png|Portrait. BartP.png|Portrait. BartArt.png|Portrait. Bart_portrait_sketch.png|Portrait sketch. BartEnd1.png|Bart in the ending. BartEnd2.png|Bart in the ending. Incest.jpeg|Bart being married to Margie, despite that they are cousins. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Xenogears Playable Characters